Still into you
by hearts a heavy burden x
Summary: And after all this time, I'm still into you. Nicholas x Lucy [ONESHOT]


Still into you

It's been two years since me and Nicholas started dating. We've been through a lot. A lot. Let's just say being in association with a vampire family isn't easy. I guess that's life, everyone goes through stuff. I just go through dramatic life threatening stuff with fangs, no biggie. I'm alive and not the undead kind of alive, the alive, alive. Here I am walking with Nicholas, our hands entwined. It's been a rough couple of months, Nicholas was kidnapped, Solange was possessed and then that mini war in the forest against that cow Hope but all is good now. We all are better and in one piece. I guess we are all good that way, we make each other feel better even on our worse nights.

Me and Nicholas strolled around the forest, near his house. This is the first kind of alone time we've had in a while. It was nice but weird. Things were different between us. Nobody could deny that. We have reached a new level. As corny as that sounds it's true. We didn't even need to try any more around each other, we could sit in a comfortable silence in each others arms and we would be content. I guess now we value each others company more than ever since we had been apart for a while. I'm not sure he feels the same. I looked into Nicholas' eyes they were clear and shining. He smiled at me. I loved these moments with him, it was these moments were I could see the real him, the one with no walls.

We climbed up into a large oak tree and I sat on Nicholas, my head resting on his shoulder. "Make yourself comfy why don't you" he said.

"well sorry there wasn't much options, it was either sit on you or climb up further up the tree by myself" I mockingly. He just shook his head and smiled. "are you really just going to sit here smiling at me?", I asked. I know I said I liked our comfortable silences but I wanted to talk for once.

He raised his eyebrow, smirking now "what would you prefer me to do?"

I didn't trust that smirk, I eyed him dubiously "I don't know what your thinking but don't you dare"

"Love, do you honestly think I would do something bad?" He asked, faking a hurt tone. His smirk still present. Oh hell I ain't trusting that.

"Of course I don't, I just don't trust that infamous Drake smirk" I admitted, bolting further up the tree. Glad for making the wise choice to wear my boots and not my sandals.

I looked down and could see Nicholas pursuing me. I stopped and sat on a large branch to sit on. I was out of breath, I really had no upper body strength. When Nicholas caught up to me with ease, I smiled as he snaked his arms around me, trapping me against the tree trunk. He brushed my hair out of my face gently and pressed his lips to mine. It was a fleeting kiss but it was sweet and filled with love. Butterflies swarmed around inside me. I'm pretty positive that I'm blushing right now. Nicholas then kissed my neck, small light kisses right back up to my lips. When our lips met, they moulded together leaving no room for air. It was violent but careful. It was soft but rough. Pulling apart we looked into each others eyes. He smiled softly at me "I don't know how we made it this far but I'm so glad that we did" He said holding both of my hand in his.

"Me too" I admitted softly.

Nicholas and me were riding back to my house on his motorbike. It was always so exhilarating, I clutched onto him tightly. If my parents saw this they would probably flip, not that I was really bothered about that but I just knew that they would. We rode slowly up my street and parked in the drive. It appears that I'm getting off lucky tonight, my parents clearly weren't home to scold me into oblivion. Nicholas walked me to the front door like the gentleman he is. His brother would probably mock him for it. "I liked today" I said.

"Me too" He replied taking my hands. "you should probably get inside and get some tea"

"do you want to come in for some tea?" I asked, smiling. Hoping he'd say yes.

He smiled back "I'd love too"

After I had made up some herbal tea (the only kind in the house), me and Nic sat on the couch. I sipped my tea, watching Nicholas. He sat quietly gulping down his tea, like it wasn't even pipping hot. He amazed me sometimes. He was thinking about something, I could tell. His eyes were distant and unfocused. "What ya' thinking about?" I asked sitting up, crossing my legs looking straight at him. I didn't really expect him to answer. It surprised me when he did."I'm just thinking about us." He said softly, eyes fixed onto me.

"Really? What about us?" I questioned, it didn't sound good. I was little afraid of what he'd say next, not that I'd admit that to him.

"I was scared before meeting up with you." He admitted, looking down into his cup, "I was afraid that you wouldn't like me as much and that we'd grown apart."

I sighed and smiled slightly, feeling a relief wash over me. I took his hand and held it "Don't worry I'm still into you"

He smiled and looked back at me "yeah I'm into you too actually I'd go as far and say I love you"

"Oh really, well just to let you know I love you too." I said leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: this is my first one shot so please let me know what you think! x**


End file.
